halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Phillips
Mark Phillips is a UNSC Navy corpsman assigned to the Fleet Marine Force. He is currently a Hospital Corpsman Second Class. Physical Appearance Mark Phillips is 24 years of age. He is tall at 6'3" and large-framed but lean at 175 pounds. His eyes are green and his black hair is cut short in a crew-cut. He has a UNSCN tattoo on his right bicep, and the Rod of Aesculpius tattooed over the words "UNSC Navy Hospital Corps." His only notable scar is a large, ugly scar on his abdomen from a fragmentation wound he received during a battle with Insurrectionists. Personality Mark is a generally easy-going person. He usually has a joke or a smile, and always has a kind word. He adopts his platoon as family. He is intelligent, and capable of not only the average corpsman's duties, but advanced duties as well. Biography Mark was born in 2523, in Maggie Valley, North Carolina, Earth. Hailing from the southern United States, he is familiar with woods and meadows, and has been playing in them since he could walk. He's extremely comfortable outdoors and has no problem spending days in the field. He went to a normal public school and had a relatively uneventful childhood. Throughout his teenage years, he lived a relatively nerdy life--played games, stayed inside for the most part, and really didn't do a whole lot of anything. He graduated high school with a 3.6 GPA and began to attend college, but when the Human-Covenant war broke out, he knew where he was needed. He enlisted with the Navy as a corpsman and was quickly shipped of to Basic. In Basic, he thrived. He was made a squad leader in his recruit platoon and performed well in all areas of training. He scored Expert on his marksmanship test, and was awarded the Rifle Marksmanship Ribbon with the 'E' device. He graduated Basic first in his class and was awarded the Honor Graduate ribbon. He went on to be immediately assigned to the Fleet Marine Force by his request and was attached to a Marine air assault division operating against Insurrectionist forces on an Outer Rim world after being promoted to Hospitalman Apprentice. He performed spectacularly in battle, and was awarded the Purple Heart, Defense Superior Service Medal, Navy Cross and Legion of Merit with the "V" device during the time he was stationed on-planet, due to an insurgent attack in which a majority of his company was injured or killed, spending a total of two years on-planet. After being wounded, he was removed from frontline duty, promoted to Hospital Corpsman Third Class, and shipped to Earth for rehabilitation. He spent a few months in rehab, and then was reattached to frontline service. Now, he has been promoted to Hospital Corpsman Second Class and has been reassigned. Family John Phillips--Paternal grandfather. Died at the age of 79 of natural causes in 2530. Katrina Innels--Paternal grandmother. Died at the age of 76 of heartbreak in 2530. Samuel Phillips, Senior--Father. UNSCMC infantry officer. Killed in Action, 2544. Jamie Howe--Mother. UNSCN Corpsman. Killed In Action, 2544. Samuel Phillips, Junior--Older brother. UNSCN Master-at-Arms. Actively deployed. Tracy Phillips--Younger sister. UNSCN Corpsman. Actively deployed. Service Record September 2540--M. Phillips enlists in the UNSC Navy and is shipped to Basic Training December 2540--M. Phillips graduates Basic Training first-in-class, awarded Honor Graduate Ribbon, advanced to E-2 January 2541--M. Phillips assigned to 173rd Air Assault Division June 2543--M. Phillips Wounded In Action, removed from 173rd Air Assault, attached Bethesda Naval Hopsital, Maryland, Earth, for rehabilitation and healing. Awarded Purple Heart, Defense Superior Service Medal, Navy Cross, and Legion of Merit. Advanced to E-3. December 2543--M. Phillips removed from Bethesda Naval Hospital. Attached 125th Infantry Division, New Alexandria, Reach. July 2545--M. Phillips advanced to E-4. January 2547--M. Phillips advanced to E-5, assigned 7th Marine Regiment. Awards Purple Heart Defense Superior Service Medal Navy Cross Legion of Merit with "V" Device Good Conduct Medal Honor Graduation Ribbon Rifle Marksmanship Ribbon with Expert Device Insurrection Service Ribbon Combat Action Ribbon Combat Corpsman Badge Category:UNSC Profiles Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC Hospital Corps Category:UNSC Marines